Time is critical in responding to a number of medical conditions. For example, a person suffering from anaphylactic shock due to an allergy may need medication delivered shortly after a reaction begins. Often, however, the person may be in a location far from a medical facility. Even within medical facilities, reducing the time necessary to treat a subject can enhance treatment outcomes.